Bo's back
by dragon-grrl15
Summary: WARNING: Toy story 3 spoilers. What happens when the toys at sunnyside find on of Woodys special friends?


_It's that time of year again _thought Woody, as his head bobbed up and down, being under Bonnie's armpit, while she was skipping, of course. When it was recess, Woody got out of the Rainbow back-pack that Bonnie had. Stretch greeted him with a rough hand shake. "Hey watch it, you're going to rip my Arm." said Woody. Stretch just laughed. Ken hopped out of a plastic blue container, with Barbie, and big baby. "What's groovin', cowboy?" asked Ken, "Oh, you know, just having fun with Bonnie." Replied Woody, straightening his hat. "Good. And you and Bonnie will be even happier, because, this year, Mrs. Ritz brought in a box with someone you might know." Ken said. "Well, it is time for Mrs. Ritz to bring in the old toys that didn't sell at their yard sale. I just can't imagine me knowing one of the toys." Woody said, with a puzzled expression on his face. While Ken was leading Woody to the box on the table, lots of familiar painted faces appeared. Big baby waved his hand at them, Barbie shouted, "Tell Jess I said hi!" "Ok" Woody chuckled. Chunk had his bad face on, and when he saw Woody, he quickly hit the middle stalagmite, and changed to his happy face and waved. Woody waved to all of his friends as he passed by. When he got to the table, Stretch let her arm out to him. He grabbed it, and Ken gave him a boost on his boot. When he got to the top, Stretch was grinning… well, from ear hole to ear hole. "Close your eyes" Ken instructed. Woody did so.

Then, he heard a familiar calm voice say, "Why I haven't seen you in a while, cowboy." Just hearing the voice made Sheriff Woody open his large, brown eyes. Woody laughed with joy, as he picked up Bo peep up, twirled her around, and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek, he chuckled, and then they thanked the toys for helping them find each other.

Woody put Bo in a safe pocket, inside the back-pack. Woody had climbed in halfway into the back-pack when Ken came over with a note. Woody pulled an envelope out of the pack, and exchanged it with the one Ken had with a purple glitter blob on the front. Woody smiled to himself, as this purple blob was probably another creation by big baby.

As the recess bell rung, Woody and Bo peep exchanged smiles, smiles for what they new Bonnie's face would look like when she opened her pack, and pulled out the two of them.

Woody and Bo were bobbing up and down in the back-pack. Woody was a little nervous, knowing Bo peep was very breakable. When Bonnie found Bo peep and her mutated sheep, her face immediately lit up with joy. When Bonnie left to go to sleep, all the toys burst with life.

Everyone wanted to say hi to Bo, or meet her. Mr. Pricklepants greeted her first with a bow, then with a kiss on the hand. She giggled, and then looked at Woody, with his 'I'm not pleased' look. "Calm down cowboy, he was just being a gentleman." Next Dolly greeted her with a hand shake. "I know we are going to be really good friends." Bo said as Dolly nodded her head in agreement. Next was buttercup, a cute little unicorn, with a man voice. Then, she came to a little red headed cowgirl… "Jessie, get off of your knees, and stop pretending to be a new toy." "But I just want a greetin'" "Well, you're not going to get away with it, like dopey did with all of those kisses from snow white." "But snow white didn't mind." Jesse pouted as she walked away. Bo just rolled her eyes. Next was Trixie, the blue and purple dinosaur. She was a spunky, fun, little dinosaur. Trixie said, "Maybe I can show you this website on the computer, it is mother goose stories and it has your story, too." "That's wonderful, Trixie. I absolutely know we are going to be very good friends." Bo said while she patted Trixie on the head. Trixie just looked up, nodded, and bounded of near the computer, where Rex waited to play 'Dino run'.

"Nice friends, cowboy." Bo said softly, as she tugged Woody closer with her cane. "Bo, not in front of buzz." Woody said out of the corner of his lips, his face turning red. "Let him look." Bo said. Bo kissed Woody, and after the dramatic kiss, everyone started clapping. Woody hugged Bo, and rested his head on her bonnet. "I thought I would never see you again" Woody whispered in Bo's ear, "At least we found each other" Bo whispered back.


End file.
